Sexually transmitted diseases have increased in the last 30 years. Such diseases have been linked to cancers (e.g., prostate cancer). Carcinoma of the prostate is the second leading cause of cancer deaths in American men and the most frequent visceral cancer (Kumar, V., et al., S. L. (1997) in Basic Pathology, 6th ed., pp. 584-588, W.B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia Kumar et al, 1997). Among populations in the U.S., African Americans have the highest risk. The American Cancer Society estimated that there were about 190,000 new cases and 30,000 deaths from prostate cancer in the US in 2003. Genetics, aging, hormonal, and environmental risk factors all play roles in the pathogenesis of prostate cancer (Nelson W G., et al., N Engl J Med, 349(4):366-81, 2003).
A need exists for improved detection and treatment methods for such cancers.